Un sentimiento oculto
by Maby Sagitario
Summary: Cuando sientes que esa persona se convirtió en algo más que un simple amigo/a, surgen varias cosas que pueden abrumarte y si no se toma la iniciativa, es muy probable que no se pueda después.


Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es obra de Masami Kurumada, The Lost Canvas es de Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

¡ Hola a todos!  
Traigo esta historia con Kardia como chica, he tratado de hacerlo lo mejor posible, ya que es mi primera historia genderbender.

No me maten, téngame paciencia.

* * *

 _ **No todos los seres humanos, admitimos nuestros sentimientos, generalmente se no es difícil decirles pues tememos el rechazo de la persona amada...**_

La guerra santa avanzaba como un temible monstruo arrasando con todo a su paso, llevándose valerosos guerreros y amazonas. Ella sabía que no sobreviviría, su enfermedad por más que Dégel bajara la temperatura de su corazón, la mataría, no sin antes haber obtenido su trofeo y ahí sí podría irse al reino de los muertos hasta que el ciclo de reencarnación volviera al ruedo.

Se recargó en una columna mientras se quitaba la máscara plateada que cubría su rostro y la lanzaba por sus pies, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios en tanto alzaba la vista hacia el cielo nocturno despejado, a esas horas debería estar descansando en su templo, en tiempos de guerras no se permitía distracciones ni flaquezas.

—sólo quisiera que Athena me asignara mi misión—murmuró al vacío mientras observaba desde su posición, la deshabitada casa de Piscis.

—ay Alba—recordó a su caída compañera.

Albafika, al igual que ella, eran las únicas amazonas doradas, pasaban juntas debido que su entrenamiento fue similar y Kardia toleraba el veneno de Piscis.  
Después de su desaparición derrotando a Minos de Griffon, supo que no iba a tener mucho tiempo y debía aclarar las cosas con Dégel lo más pronto posible.

—¿ Qué haces a esta hora fuera de tu templo?

" Hablando del rey de Roma"

Se volteó ante el sonido de su voz, el galo empleaba su acento característico cuando se refería a su persona, era algo que secretamente le encantaba y que amaba de él.

—no puedo dormir, es todo.

—¿estás bien?

—ninguno sobreviviremos ¿ verdad?

Sintió sus brazos rodearla y atraerla hacia su cuerpo, tarde se dio cuenta que él ya había visto su rostro. Qué diría Sísifo si los viera en esa posición, ella sin la máscara y él abrazándola tan íntimamente, de seguro pegaría el grito al cielo, se desmayaría, luego se despertaría y otra vez se desmayaría y Athena le sonreiría cómplice y Sage negaría con la cabeza.

—aún es temprano pensar en eso—murmuró con suavidad—sabes que quién comanda el ejército de Athena es Sisifo y es quién decide las estrategias de batalla.

—sí, pero hasta que se le ocurra definirla, me caerá lama y mi trofeo no llegará—se separó del acuariano y con su rostro oculto por el cabello caminó unos cuantos pasos para tomar su máscara—¿qué haces?

—nadie nos está viendo, por lo tanto no necesitas cubrirte—retuvo el objeto entre sus dedos.

—¿quieres que te mate?—lo desafió.

—esa no es la única opción—replicó apretando el objeto con fuerza descomunal—te conozco y sé que no sigues las reglas al pie de la letra.

En cierta forma era verdad, ella desafiaba aquello que no le era convencional por eso generalmente la juzgaban de agresiva, de caracter extravagante y muchas veces sin pelos en la lengua, pero el caballero de acuario sabía que detrás de esa fachada se ocultaba una mujer cálida que si se la conocía más a fondo era agradable he ahí la razón de por qué Sasha la consideraba como una especie de hermana por que se dirigía a su persona sin formalidades, ni protocolos que llegaban a hostigar a la adolescente.

—¿las enseñanzas de tu maestro? ¿ donde quedan?

—tú me enseñaste que se debe vivir al máximo—luchaba por evitar que le arrebate la máscara—fuiste la única que rompió mi muralla con su calidez.

La confesión la desarmó, sin embargo a los pocos segundos estaba carcajeandose ante la confusa mirada de su compañero de armas.

—dame la máscara, y terminemos este tonto diálogo—extendió su mano esperando su preciado objeto.

Dégel no se lo dió, por el contario, tomó su mano y la jaló para estamparle un suave beso que desató una vorágine de sentimientos guardados, cuando ninguno de los dos pudo seguir, se separaron a falta de aire. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en las bellas facciones del francés al ver el terrible sonrojo en las mejillas de Kardia.

—¿aún piensas matarme?

—sí.

—tú también lo deseabas.

—no confundas amistad con amor—refutó arreglándose el cabello—estamos en guerra y no deseo distraerme.

—la amistad es la forma más común de amor.

—deberías decirle eso a la señorita Serafina, no a mi, ella es perfecta para ti.

—tal vez... pero a ella la aprecio—sus pupilas miraron un punto fijo en el cielo—tú eres especial y quien más me importa.

—¡ calla! es mejor que te vayas, no quiero que Sísifo me interrogue mañana si me pregunta qué hacías en mi templo a altas horas de la noche—aunque deseaba confesarle que lo quería de esa forma, habían cosas que aún no le cuadraban.

Decepcionado, le entregó la máscara imaginó que con ese beso ella le diría lo que sentía, pero se equivocó, quizá su orgullo de amazona pesaba más que su corazón, el escorpión no cedería fácilmente.

—si me necesitas... sabes donde estoy—dijo a modo de despedida mientras la veía desaparecer entre las sombras de Escorpio.

La mano de la mujer se alzó dándole a entender que lo oyó, cuando no la vio más, buscó el camino a su templo. En el trayecto rememoró el beso que le dio, su fino rostro adornado por un par de joyas turquesas y su boca roja que rozó la suya... no había duda que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga.

—sé que en esta vida será imposible, pero me queda de consuelo que por lo menos vi que eres tal como lo soñé...

* * *

Bueno, lamento si tengo errores, acepto críticas constructivas, me ayudarían a mejorar.


End file.
